


I tried Online Dating!?

by solar02



Category: League of Legends, lol - Fandom
Genre: Caitlyn/Vi - Freeform, F/F, League of Legends - Freeform, League of Lesbians, Merry Christmas, This was supposed to be humorous but in the end got very deep oops, happy holidays, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar02/pseuds/solar02
Summary: Caitlyn has never been the one to fall for just anyone - much less go even think of online dating. So when she meets a mysterious person named Vi and can't help but find a liking to the woman, it surprises both of them and makes a Christmas/Christmas Eve neither will ever forget





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So as promised, here is a Vi x Caitlyn fic! Tbh I was meaning for this story to be short and sweet but it ended up being longer than I wanted. And I was planning on uploading this on Christmas Eve but couldn't wait so here it is!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy's reading! I'll try to update my Riven x Lux story ASAP ( also, I'll probably do another Vi x Caitlyn story because I love them too much xD )
> 
> I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and travels safely!
> 
> ~ Solar [ 12/23/16 ] 
> 
> P.S - the narrations have the character's League roles, but they really don't have any play in the story itself. They're merely there for the reader to know who's perspective it's in.

I tried Online Dating!?

 

Caitlyn [ the Sheriff of Piltover ] 

The shutters of Caitlyn’s home shook as cold winter wind whipped around outside her house.   
She shivered a bit, and decided to grab a blanket to wrap around herself. There three more days until Christmas, and although it was normally a time of happiness, all Caitlyn could feel was resent. 

Her best friend Jayce was going to spend the holiday weekend with his boyfriend Viktor, and as much as Caitlyn was happy for him, she wished she had someone special in her life. She normally didn’t envy love, or any type of relationships for that matter, yet somehow with her one best friend out of town she felt lonely. 

She and Jayce had always spent Christmas eve together and stay over at each other's houses and opened presents the next day. It was their tradition! Yet in the past three months Jayce had fallen in love with a man named Viktor, and understandably so wanted to be with his lover over the holidays. 

Caitlyn should’ve known. They were in love after all….

Her phone rang, shaking her out of her thoughts. She answered it, and was pleased to hear Jayce’s voice on the other end of the line. 

“Hello Cait? I wanted to call you and apologize again for not telling you I’d be out of town for the holidays. I was just scared you’d be mad you know?”  
Caitlyn just nodded silently, though she knew Jayce couldn’t see her. “Yeah. It’s fine honestly. I’ll just have a quiet Christmas this year - it’s no big deal.”  
“Don’t be like that Cait. A beautiful hot women such as yourself should have guys lined up for your attention. Besides, I have just the thing for you. There’s this new online dating website called LoL - League of Lovers! And I’m sure you could find yourself a date for christmas eve”  
Jayce fell silent on the other end as Caitlyn considered this. She wouldn’t have to have a relationship with the person afterwards. 

It could be a one night stand sort of thing, and give her a chance to have company for Christmas eve. It would be a little strange, but people hooked up with each other over the internet all the time right? No different from meeting someone at a bar, she told herself.   
“Alright…” she said slowly, a smile creeping up on her face. “Help me set up a profile.”

 

Vi [ the Enforcer ] 

Vi plucked her lollipop out of her mouth and frowned. The flavor was all wrong, she thought angrily and chucked it to the trash can.   
Her sort-of-sister Jinx probably messed up her flavors to piss her off. She loved the cherry flavor, not strawberry and the blue haired girl knew that. 

Speaking of which, where is that little peice of shit, Vi thought looking around the from where she was sitting.   
The house was strangely quiet, which was unusual considering the two women always were arguing about something and getting under each other's skin.   
“Jinx?” Vi yelled. Jinx being silent was almost worst than her normal, obnoxious self. Curious now Vi stood up from the kitchen table and walked around the small apartment that housed both of them. She stopped in front of Jinx’s room and knocked on the door. There was no answer for a long time, so Vi knocked on the door again and when there was still no answer she kicked the door open. Like literally. The door flew straight off it’s hinges. 

“Hey little shit answer me when I knock.” Jinx didn’t turn around from her laptop, which she was fiercely typing on. “Don’t ignore me either.”  
Vi came up behind the blue haired girl and peered over her shoulder to see that her sort-of-sister was chatting with someone online.   
“Oh hi there loser” Jinx grinned without turning around. Vi raised her eyebrows. Jinx smiling was usually not good. It mean she was probably up to something. “How are you? You’re looking mighty pissed today - not that there’s ever a time when you’re not!”  
Jinx cracked up at her joke and Vi rolled her eyes. There was a little ‘ping’ noise from Jinx’s laptop and the two stopped to look at the message.   
‘Ok’ it read, before another ping sounded and brought another message. ‘I’ll meet you there at 8:00.’

Jinx quickly replied something back before Vi could see what she’d said and then snapped the laptop shut.   
“Jinx” Vi said slowly. “Who was that? Are you talking to strangers?”  
Jinx shook her head and slowly, her face now was practically beaming. “Nope nopetty nope! It was - wait don’t tell her Fishbones! What? No it’s supposed to be a secret!”  
The pinkette face palmed. Jinx had this weird obsession of talking to her fake guns, and insisted they had thoughts and feelings. “Just tell me Jinx” Vi sighed and Jinx turned to her quickly and grabbed her hand, catching her off guard.   
“Congratulations!” Jinx exclaimed excitedly, after turning and scolding Fishbones for ‘making’ her spill the beans. “Thanks to ME you have a date! In approximately 48 hours!”

Vi’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. A date? With who? And never mind that, but how dare she set up something without her consent?   
“Oh but don’t worry loser” Jinx continued, a smug look on her face. “According to her LoL profile she’s straight - so don’t worry, she’d never fall for someone like you”   
She. So it was a girl. 

“Cancel it ” Vi murmured her voice dangerously low, but the little shit didn’t seem to pick up.  
“Don’t worry loser, I’m quite good with the ladies - unlike you - and I told them to meet you at Guardian Angel Park on Christmas eve! But that’s not all! I told them that you’re also going to pay for everything! Isn’t it great? You won’t have to just sit at home polishing those weird glove thingies, and all thanks to-”  
“They’re called gauntlets” Vi seethed as she cut Jinx up. When she started babbling on about stupid things there was only one way to shut her up. A hefty punch in the face.   
“Bull shit” Vi muttered as she left Jinx’s room ( carefully stepping over the busted door ) and into her own room where she collapsed on her bed. 

This was not good. She wished she could call off the date, but Jinx was leading this person by the nose, and to cancel last minute would be a bit cruel even for her.   
Frustrated, she punched her pillow.   
She had no other options but to go along with Jinx’s stupid plan and meet this person. 

 

Caitlyn [ Sheriff of Piltover ] 

~ 48 hours later ~

It was Christmas eve night, and Caitlyn had made a point to look nice that evening. It was funny.   
Jayce had convinced her to agree to meet this person, Vi, at Guardian Angel park that evening, and she was actually kind of looking forward to it.   
She didn’t know much about them other than the information on their LoL profile, but as the Sheriff of Piltover she was certain that no one would try anything ( she had a shotgun in her bag just in case ).

She person seemed a bit on the strange side when she’d talked to them. They liked to use a lot of ‘boom’, ‘pow’ and ‘crash’ in their texts, but she didn’t mind. At least she wouldn’t have to be alone. 

Looking around, Caitlyn could tell why the person, Vi, wanted to meet at Guardian Angel Park. It was teeming with couples of all sorts, and soon more and more couples were hugging, kissing, holding hands...it was really quite beautiful. 

Plus the the night was very clear, so clear that Caitlyn could spot each individual star, making her feel small under the giant sky.   
Her heart was beating a bit rapidly as she waited for this person, Vi, to show up. 

Why did she feel like this? This person was just her ‘company’ for the night. And a women at that. 

She sat on a nearby bench and continued watch as more and more people disappeared from the park, no doubt going out to dinner or to their homes. 

Soon it went from 8:15 to 8:30 to 8:45, and she grew more and more colder by the second. 

Caitlyn started to get skeptical. She didn’t know this person, what if they were just trying to make a fool out of her? When the clock turned to 9:00 she stood up with a huff, and was started towards the park exit, feeling stupid. She’d been played with and got her hopes up, and was nothing but hurt with in the end.

As if the sky had noticed her sudden mood change, clouds were slowly starting to cover the moon and casting shadows as she walked swiftly past the few people that were still out. The streets were almost empty, as she figured most everyone were home with family and loved ones. 

Caitlyn fought tears as the cold air bit her face and stung her eyes. She hated this, being taken advantage of. The stupid women was probably sitting at home with their boyfriend laughing at her stupidity.   
She hated people like that.   
Lost in her thoughts, she wasn’t paying much attention to where she was going until someone bumped into her, the impact causing her to fall down. 

“Watch where you’re going” She spat, not bothering to look up as she tried to desperately gather her things, which had spilled out of her bag including her handgun. Utterly pissed, she was going to give the person a piece of her mind but their sincere made her think twice. 

“I’m so sorry!” A voice from above apologized, and the figure scooped down to help gather the items that had fallen. “I wasn’t looking where I was going - well actually, this blockhead wasn’t watching where she was walking - but nevermind that - are you ok?”   
There was a pause, and Caitlyn saw out of the corner of her eye the person push their hair out of their eyes.   
“I was in a hurry to meet someone you see.” The person explained. “I’m terribly late because this loser didn’t know where this place called Guardian Park is even though she set this complex thing up -” There was a groan, and that was when Caitlyn noticed they weren’t alone.   
A girl with long braids stood next to the figure, and looked like a stick next to them. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better sight at her company but still was a bit shocked from being knocked down. 

The person who had apologized reached out to help her up, and she took the hand surprised by the roughness of their palm. None the less it was warm. 

She was helped up until she was staring into the deep purple eyes of her company. Violet. Why did this person look familiar?

“Hey Vi” the other girl piped up from behind. “That’s her! Uh Katy! Caden? Kayleen?”  
“Caitlyn?”   
The blue haired girl clapped her hands and reached out for Caitlyn’s, bouncing excitedly before turning to the other person who looked about ready to punch something.   
“Yeah! That’s you’re name! Ha ha ha I knew this would all fall together! I’m gonna go now, but just so you know I’ll be out of the house tonight and at the League bar so if you need me, call me!” The strange blue girl made a phone shape with her hands and stuck out her tongue before sprinting away from the two leaving them alone. The person called out for them but they’d already dashed around the corner laughing. 

“Screw her” the person muttered, and as Caitlyn came to her senses, she realized their voice now painstakingly female. This must have been the person she was set up to meet. Even in the dim light, she could see their features faintly. The messy pink hair, strange tattoo under her left eye that read VI. Yet the most strikingly of all her deep violet eyes that were staring directly at her. 

 

Vi [ the Enforcer ] 

Vi shifted her gaze, as she realized she’d been staring.   
“That was Jinx.” She muttered, completely embarrassed and pissed at the same time. “She’s harmless, but loves to fuck with everything.”  
The woman didn’t respond.   
“I’m sorry” Vi spoke and apologized for the billionth time. She ran her hand through her short hair and sighed. “Jinx is my sort-of-sister and she loves to screw around with me. I thought she was joking when she told me about this whole online dating thing, so I didn’t take her seriously...”

Caitlyn nodded slowly. 

“So she was the one that set us up. The whole time you two were chatting? That was her. I didn’t even want to set up a LoL account much less meet someone but...here I am” She chuckled to herself, before looking up and realizing that she’d made the woman across from her start to….cry?

Shit. 

She reached out to touch the other woman's shoulder “Hey hey, I didn’t mean it that way-” but the women pulled herself away before she could apologize and Vi shriveled back uncharacteristically.   
“You’re the absolute worst.” the brunette said to her. “As if I believe that what you’re saying is true. Y-you probably are fighting back laughter right now aren’t you? Seeing me all weak like this. We don’t even know eachother but I hate you!” the women was about to turn away, but Vi wasn’t going to let her escape. She thought quickly and grabbed the person’s hand. 

“I think we need to start over” Vi spoke softly, and much to her pleasure, the brunette stopped fighting her. Vi’s grip loosened, and she let go of the women feeling awkward as hell. “My name is Vi. Just Vi. And uh, am so sorry about Jinx. She will pay for making you cry. I’ll make sure of that”

She felt her face heat up a bit at the last part, and scratched her cheek. Where did she even think of all this stuff? The woman nodded her head slowly and wiped at her watery eyes. She told Vi that her name was Caitlyn.   
“I forgive you, I mean it sounds like it wasn’t in your control. I’m just tired and cold and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you” Caitlyn sniffed, still looking like such a fragile being. Vi was afraid of saying anything.   
She nodded awkwardly, hating how her heart was beating rapidly. Here she was, standing in front of a breathtaking women and she couldn’t pull her shit together. Great. 

“So um, it might be too late but….would you still like to go for dinner?” she asked sheepishly, but was glad when the women, Caitlyn, broke out into a small smile. 

“It’s a little late for that now” She smiled warmly and Vi felt her heart begin melt. “But since you offered AND you’re late, I’d love some dessert.”

“Dessert for dinner?” Vi grinned. “I like that. You have a sweet tooth?”

Although Vi couldn’t see very well, she could’ve sworn she saw the women blush a bit. 

“Well I don’t know about that” Caitlyn muttered, but Vi just laughed.

“Hey hey, it’s fine. Everyone has their secrets right? Sweet and warm….just like...a feshly baked cupcake!” Vi had an idea light up in her mind. “That’s what I’ll call you from now on - Cupcake” 

“Pet names already?” the brunette laughed, as Vi avoided a swat to her arm. “Don’t you think it’s a bit early for that?” 

“Better now than never. Besides Cupcake suits you! Now come on, let’s go before we freeze to death out here.”

Vi felt nervous as hell motioned for Caitlyn to join her. The brunette tentatively followed her and Vi smiled a bit to encourage her. Soon they were both walking side by side, not close enough to touch hands, but enough to feel the warmth of each other's company. 

 

Caitlyn [ Sheriff of Piltover ] 

The two women had went downtown to a local Cupcakery ( in honor of her new name ) where Vi had ordered 5 deliciously sweet cupcakes. Caitlyn had one, and Vi had the other four.   
It was around 10:00 when the Cupcakery had to close, so the two started walking around town, chatting about this and that.   
Caitlyn was telling her why she was alone for Christmas eve, and how her best friend was away with his boyfriend. She waited anxiously for Vi to reply, to make a remark about how he was gay, but she didn’t even blink. 

“So why are you alone? Does your family live far away?” Caitlyn asked, trying to change the subject. A shadow crossed over the pinkette’s face.   
Oh no, Caitlyn thought. She’d hit a nerve and made things even more awkward.   
“I’m alone because I hate Christmas. It just reminds me of the family I never really had.” Vi murmured. “Well, other than Jinx I supposed - the craziest thing is? I don’t even know if we’re sisters or not. She insists we are but….I don’t know. I don’t remember”   
Caitlyn listened attentively and didn’t interrupt as Vi continued.   
“I’m such a fuckup. I couldn't even remember who she was! As much as she’s a pain in the ass, she’s still the only person in the world I could ever come close to calling family…”

She decided to be bold. Caitlyn gently stopped in their tracks, and when Vi turned around she set her arms around the taller woman’s neck, just as she’d seen other people do in Guardian Angel Park a few hours ago. 

“You’re not a fuckup” Caitlyn said firmly staring into Vi’s eyes. “It’s not your fault that you can’t remember your past - and if she’s the one family member you care the most about, then why break the bonds with her you already have? If she loves you, she’ll forgive you no matter what.”

She stopped and feared that Vi would push her away, or think it was disgusting that they were hugging. But instead she felt strong arms come behind her and squeeze her gently. 

“You got me there Cupcake” Vi whispered into Caitlyn’s scarf. “That was exactly what I needed to hear.”

They stayed like that for a while, until some rude person walked by them and called them dykes.   
“Fuck off” Vi spat in return and Caitlyn had to hold the stronger women back from punching the asshole in the gut. “Ugh. I hate people like that” Vi muttered as she and Caitlyn continued to walk in the other direction.

“We were hugging in the middle of a sidewalk” Caitlyn pointed out playfully and Vi just groaned.   
“For how long?”  
“A good three minutes.”  
“Kill me.”

Caitlyn laughed again and looped her arm with Vi much to her surprise. She didn’t know what was coming over her, but she found herself wanting to spend more time with this woman, because despite her foul mouth and brash humor, Caitlyn could see that Vi was really a kind person. A person with many walls around their heart, yet one by one, Caitlyn felt as if she were knocking them down. 

 

Vi [ the Enforcer ]

It was getting late. 11:45 to be exact and she knew she needed to get Caitlyn home, but there was one last thing that she wanted to do with her. Every Christmas eve, there was a part of Guardian Angel Park that would be full of Christmas lights that Jinx had suggested she’d show Caitlyn. 

She was still trying to calm her racing heart as they started towards the park. She’d opened herself to this stranger and told her snippets of her wrecked past. What had gotten into her? Not to mention they’d hugged for three minutes! And if her best friend was gay that meant that she was at least open to same sexes loving eachother right? 

Vi rolled her shoulders back, trying to calm the migraine she could feel coming on. This women, Caitlyn was making her feel weak. 

And Vi didn’t do ‘weak’. 

“Hey” Caitlyn nudged the larger women’s shoulder, her soft fingers touching Vi’s shoulder making her jump a bit. To her surprised Caitlyn laughed a bit. Music to her ears. “Where are we going? It’s getting awfully late”

Not that I mind that Vi thought silently. Instead she turned herself to face the woman beside her.   
“You’re going to think I’m childish” she started and soon found she couldn’t stop. She took a deep breath. “Ok. So as I told you I have a fucked up family past right? Well you see, I’ve never been out of Piltover. I wasn’t rich and hardly had any privileges in my life as a child. I remember me and a bunch of my *friends sneaking out into Guardian Angel Park around midnight and awing at the sights of Christmas lights. The kind of life I lived...it wasn’t a life full of the simple luxuries that normal children enjoyed. So in short, I guess what I’m about to show means a lot to me.”  
Vi paused waiting for Caitlyn to laugh at her and tell her that she was just exaggerating the lights and how stupid it was that a grown woman like Vi would even still remember such things.   
But she didn’t. 

“Wow” Caitlyn whispered and Vi held her breath. “I...I’m so sorry”   
The pinkette swallowed.   
“But honestly? I think that’s sort of beautiful.” Caitlyn spread her hands around the dimly lit park, dusted with freshly fallen snowflakes.“Too many children these days take advantage of daily luxuries way too lightly these days, and don’t realize all the treasures they have around them. So the fact that you treasure the one important place that made your childhood special….that’s really admirable.”  
Vi bit her inner cheek to keep from reaching out and hugging the brunette.   
“You really know how to mess with my feelings Cupcake” Vi shook her head, trying to hide her heated face. Feeling very uncomfortable and exposed, Vi laughed trying to lighten the mood. “Let’s hurry before they turn them off” 

The two started walking to the edge of the park in silence until they reached their destination. Vi smiled in satisfaction as she heard Caitlyn gasp a bit.   
For it really was a sight to see. 

 

Caitlyn [ Sheriff of Piltover ]

Caitlyn wanted nothing more than to grasp Vi’s hand at that moment, but her instincts stopped her. Before them stood a tunnel which was decorated in brightly colored Christmas lights. Between each of the poles were small trees that had small ornaments on them and the pathway was shoveled and well lit by all the lights.   
Due to the late time of day, the park was empty, except for the two of them. 

They both started walking down the tunnel of Christmas lights, not speaking, for there were no words needed to describe the feeling they were both sharing.   
It was magical. The Christmas lights were bright enough to illuminate the footpath ahead of them, but did not outshine the twinkling stars above their heads. 

Caitlyn could tell that they were almost at the end of the tunnel, and as much as she had only met Vi that night, she didn’t want it to ever end. Caitlyn wished she could keep walking down the path of light together, along with Vi. 

“We’re here” Vi breathed as she halted to a stop, and Caitlyn did the same. The end of the path led to a fountain, which of course wasn’t running since it was winter, but was still beautiful on it’s own. The two stood there for a while and caught their breath from walking in the cold, when something warm touched Caitlyn’s hand. She could feel the same roughness she’d felt before, and realized they were holding hands. 

“We should go” Vi gasped as she realized what she was doing. “It’s getting late. It’s almost midnight - I’ll call a cab to take you home-”  
Caitlyn re-grabbed Vi’s shaking palms with her own and interlocked their fingers. She could visually see the pinkette’s body stiffen but she refused to let go.   
“Thank you, Vi” Caitlyn whispered, and slowly leaned in to rest her head on the stronger woman’s shoulder. “Of all the Christmas Eve’s I’ve ever had...this one will be by far the most memorable. I mean it.” 

With that, Caitlyn decided to be bold, and she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Vi, who hesitated at first to return the embrace, but gently rested her arms on top of Caitlyn’s. 

At that moment, there could be heard church bells signalizing the strike of midnight, and soon a few of the magnificent lights flickered out so only the park lamps remained on illuminating Vi and Caitlyn as they continued to press up against one another. 

Soon they both became too cold to even feel each other’s hands and started back the way they came. Sure it was dark without the lights brightening their way, but at that moment they realized the warm luminescence of the each other would be enough to lighten their futures. That their paths would forever be intertwined. 

 

~ The End ~ 

 

 

*Friends - because I didn’t feel Caitlyn needed to know that Vi lived in the slums during her childhood I decided to call her criminal allies her ‘friends’.


End file.
